


Eyes on the Bride

by The_Masked_Servant



Series: Eyes on the Bride [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Masked_Servant/pseuds/The_Masked_Servant
Summary: George had kissed him.George had kissed him at his and Fundy's wedding.He hadn't wanted this. He didn't ask for this and all eyes laid on him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Eyes on the Bride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Eyes on the Bride

Dream shoved George away from him and covered his mouth with this hands. "You kissed me!" All of the commotion that had ensued in the wedding hall had immediately melted away as all eyes turned to the two men.

"What?" Dream's eyes laid upon his fiance that still stood at the altar. Tears and began to fall from his eyes and his years hung pointed and the floor. Dream wanted to brush away the tears and hold Fundy but he was frozen in place with all of the eyes of the attendees staring daggers at him.

He watched as his fiance's lips moved to create his name but he couldn't hear anything over his own heartbeat. It was so loud and so inconsistent. It sounded like an off-beat drum spilling into his brain.

Dream looked around him and saw all of his friends and colleagues all standing up from their seats. Sapnap looked as if he was ready to run at George, Niki was shocked from everything and her face was as pale as milk, even Tommy had nothing to say as his hands tightened arounnd the basket he carried.

The blonde man looked down at himself and stared at the gown he was wearing. It was shimmering white and silver. He gripped the soft fabric as he remembered how Funny had surprised him with the dress. It was so beautiful. When he had showed Dream he had been left completely speechless...Much like this moment.

So he did the one he could do...The one thing he had ever been could at.

He ran.

He picked up the bottom his dress before running back down the aisle, the clacking sound of his heels against the stone floor rung throughout the cathedral. Yelling and shouting echoed behind him as he heard people call his name, yell George's, and many things the his brain didn't have time to deconstruct.

Dream ran down the path, past the buildings and stalls, past the craters that he had created from the boat, past everything. He didn't stop at all until he had reached to portal that had been set up for their honeymoon. 

Tears started the fall from his eyes as he stared at the view in front of him. He was standing in the middle of a hill covered him yellow flowers, similar to the ones in his bouquet. In the distance, past the the swarm of flowers was a small cabin. A small cabin that was small enough for two people, it was even covered with small white ribbons as well as a 'just married' sign on the front door.

Unable to hold himself up with all of the weight of today on his shoulders, Dream collapsed to to ground. Tears steadily fell down his face as his sobs rang through his ears. "What happened? Why did it come out like this?"

"You tell me."

"Fundy?" he lifted his head from his lap to see Fundy sitting beside him. His ears were still pointed downward and he had a stern face that he couldn't read. "Fundy! Please I had no idea this would happen. I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love George, Dream?"

"Of course not," Dream placed his hand on Fundy's face and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "I only love you. I'm marrying you after all."

He was surprised when his fiance wrapped his arms around his waist. Dream pet the top of his head that was hidden against his his chest. "I'm sorry for everything that happened today."

"We can always try to host another wedding...maybe we shouldn't invite George to that one."

Dream lifted his head to the sky and felt his laugh carry through the breeze. He was so happy that Fundy wasn't mad at him, that the wedding wasn't canceled, that everything was going to be okay.

The couple was so happy with the outcome that they didnt noticed the man standing beside the portal who had tears streaming down his glasses.


End file.
